Wake Up Call
by WeekendColorer
Summary: Gail is not a morning person but Holly knows a way to change that.


"Hmm." I hum as I turn over in my bed. I burrow deeper into the sheets, seeking their refuge for a little while longer. Slowly an arm reaches over my side and pulls me onto my back.

"Hey. You need to get up." The arm's owner softly tells me. Holly looks at me. I can feel her eyes on me, despite mine remaining adamantly closed.

"Why do I have to get up?" I ask. This better be really important.

"Cause we have stuff that needs to be done." She answers.

I groan at the answer I did not want to hear. "And it can wait 30 more minutes." I start to roll back over onto my side to get a few more minutes of shut eye before I have to greet the day. Unfortunately, I am stopped by her arm pulling me back onto my back.

"No. We need to get a jump on things." Holly lightly laughs at my actions. I try to pull the sheets over my head but I'm stopped with another chuckle. "No, you need to get up." My eyes still refuse to open and my body has no desire to get up. All I can do is groan. Again I am met with another small laugh. Her weight shifts on the bed. She slowly leans over me. Her lips press against mine. As her lips pull away, I open my eyes. The smile on her face is contagious. "Good Morning."

My face lights up with my own as I respond in kind. "Hmm… Good Morning." I pull her on top of me. Her giggle at my antics is silenced with a deep kiss. After a few passionate moments, we are forced to separate. "So I really have to get up now?" Holly simply nods and smiles. " And you won't tell me what we have to do today?" She shakes her head and smirks. "Well then, I'm not getting up." Now I take my turn to smirk. She kisses me deeply.

Before I know it my hands are pinned above my head. I pull back from the kiss in surprise. She gives a satisfied smile. "Yes you will." Her head dips to the side of my neck. Her soft lips place kisses on the skin she finds there. A soft groan escapes my lips. "You know why?" I shake my head as she continues her onslaught. My brain cannot find the right words. The motion is all I can muster. "Because I can make you do this."

Her thigh snakes in between my legs and is suddenly pressed against me. I groan and throw my head back at the sudden intimate contact. Holly pulls her thigh back and presses it a little bit harder into me. I groan and raise my head. I kiss her as hungrily as I feel. She returns the kiss with just as much hunger. As we separate for breath, she gets off of me and walks backwards to the bathroom. "When you decide to finish this, you know where to find me," she states with a devilish smile. She turns and walks into the bathroom. I lie motionless, stunned and wanting. After a few long moments, I finally manage to speak, "Wow. That was playing dirty. I like it." I quickly roll off the bed, stumbling over sheets, in a sprint to get to the bathroom. I stumble into the doorway and come to a screeching halt.

Holly is standing there. Her eyes glint with mischievous intentions. "Good," is all that escapes her mouth before she begins to strip agonizingly slowly before stepping into an already running shower. My fingers turn white as I grip the doorframe at her stunning show. She lets the water pour over her.

My breath hitches at the sight. Holly will never not be sexy to me. Every movement, every look, every smile. All I can do is stare at her in amazement and desire. After a few moments she turns and looks at me with a very satisfied, "Are you coming in?"

I finally manage to shake out of my haze. "Ah… yes." I smile back. I step towards her.

"Slowly," she whispers. I stop and slightly tilt my head in question. Her soft please is all I need. I strip off my hindering clothing with the same agonizing slow pace she used on me. Her breathing increases as more clothing leaves my body. "I could watch you for days," she gasps. Now it is my turn to smirk in satisfaction.

Once the material is gone, I slowly stalk towards her while my smirk grows. A seductive smile spreads across her face as I step in to join her. She pulls me in for a hard deep kiss. Regrettably, I draw back for air. "Aren't you glad we had things to do today?" she asks breathlessly. I just pull her in another equally passionate kiss. For a second I draw back to smile and nod before returning to my wonderful task ahead.


End file.
